Just For You
by Blue NaNadia
Summary: Hinata merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan kesibukan. Sibuk ini, sibuk itu. Hadiah terus berdatangan, tapi tak satupun yang dibuka karena dirinya terlalu sibuk. Lalu, bagaimana dengan hadiah Naruto sang fans nomor satu Hinata? / sekuel dari 'Unexpected Gift'


.

.

.

**~*~ Just For You ~*~**

~"~

Disclaimer: **Naruto **punya** Masashi Kishimoto**

Fic** "Just For You" **punya **NaNa**

~"~

Warning**(!)**:** Typo**(s)**, Out Of Characther**(!)**, plot aneh, AU, pasaran, and other..**

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Rated: T

Summary: Hinata merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan kesibukan. Sibuk ini, sibuk itu. Hadiah terus berdatangan, tapi tak satupun yang dibuka karena dirinya terlalu sibuk. Lalu, bagaimana dengan hadiah Naruto sang fans nomor satu Hinata?

Pairing: **NaruHina**

A/N: FF ini adalah birthday fic buat Hina-Hina! Selamat ulang tahun yah Hina-_chan_! :D  
>FF ini merupakan sekuel dari FF Nana yang berjudul "Unexpected Gift!" Soalnya FF-nya pendek dan banyak yang minta lanjut, jadi inilah sekuelnya! Meski publish-nya sangat-sangat telat, tapi gak apa-apa 'kan? Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali, hehehe...<p>

.

.

.

**~*~ Just For You ~*~**

Happy reading minna!

.

.

.

"Hyuuga-_san_, selamat ulang tahun."

"Selamat ulang tahun!"

"Ini hadiah dariku! Jangan lupa dibuka ya?"

"Wah sepertinya hadiahku yang paling besar! Diterima ya Hinata!"

"Hadiahmu mencurigakan. Mungkin itu kotaknya saja yang besar, hadiahnya pasti kecil!"

"E-Eh?! Enak saja kalau bicara. Hadiahmu itu yang kecil _forehead_!"

"Meski hadiahku tak sebesar milikmu, tapi isinya pasti membuat Hinata senang, _pig_!"

Hinata hanya tersenyum ketika mendengar celotehan teman-temannya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berterima kasih. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Hinata memutuskan untuk pamit pulang karena hari sudah malam. Kegiatannya hari ini begitu padat. Padahal hari ini hari ulang tahunnya. Ingin cuti, tapi tidak bisa. Menjadi artis terkadang membuat Hinata ingin pergi ke bulan saja.

Tapi ketika teringat acara pesta ulang tahun yang diadakan teman-temannya, membuat Hinata bersemangat lagi. Di dalam taksi, Hinata memandangi salju yang turun perlahan-lahan. Ingin rasanya ia bermain salju di luar sana. Membuat _yukidaruma_ bersama teman-teman layaknya anak kecil. Entah kenapa, Hinata jadi teringat Naruto.

Sejak hari ulang tahun Naruto di bulan Oktober lalu, hubungan mereka jadi semakin dekat. Tanpa sadar Hinata mulai menyukai fans-nya itu. Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu berhasil merebut hatinya.

Tetapi, akhir-akhir ini Naruto jarang sekali menelpon Hinata. Jika Hinata yang menelpon, pasti tidak diangkat. Tiap kali Hinata ke rumah Naruto, Naruto selalu pergi keluar. Hinata jadi sedih. Di hari ulang tahunnya, orang yang disukai malah tak memberi kabar dan ucapan selamat. Padahal, Hinata berharap sekali Naruto akan jadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat padanya.

Rasanya, Hinata ingin menangis.

Jika bisa, ia pasti sudah pergi ke bulan saja sekarang, dan menangis sepuas-puasnya.

'Naruto-_kun_, aku merindukanmu...'

.

.

.

Hinata akhirnya sudah sampai di apartemennya. Sesampainya di dalam, Hinata langsung saja merebahkah tubuhnya yang lelah ke sofa. Hadiah-hadiah yang diberikan teman-temannya ia biarkan tergeletak di pojok ruangan.

Baru sesaat Hinata memejamkan matanya, bel berbunyi. Dengan berat hati Hinata membuka matanya dan bergegas membuka pintu.

Rupanya pak pos(?) yang sering mengantar paketan ke apartemen Hinata. Orang itu membawa banyak sekali kotak, dan ternyata di sebelahnya ada seorang lagi yang membawa bertumpuk-tumpuk kotak.

"Ah Hyuuga-_san_, ada banyak paket untuk anda. Mau diletakkan dimana?" pak pos bernama Kotetsu itu bertanya. Di sebelahnya, Izumo, kelihatan sudah sangat lelah membawa bertumpuk-tumpuk paket yang tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit.

"Oh, letakkan saja di sana," kata Hinata sambil menunjuk pojok ruangan yang menjadi tempat kumpulan hadiah Hinata.

"Silahkan tanda tangan di sini."

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih, Kotetsu-_san_."

Begitu dua tukang pos itu pergi, Hinata segera menutup pintu rumahnya lalu memandangi hadiah-hadiahnya.

"Oh~ Sepertinya, aku butuh waktu 2 hari untuk membuka kado-kado ini," ucap Hinata sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Buka yang mana dulu ya?" Hinata pun mulai memilih-milih kado yang akan ia buka lebih dulu. Mata bulannya sibuk mencari hingga ia menemukan kado yang menarik.

"Dari fans nomor satu?" Hinata menggumamkan nama pengirim dari salah satu kado yang ia ambil.

"Naruto-_kun_ kah?" Hinata agak berharap itu adalah kado dari Naruto. Kado berukuran sedang itu segera ia buka. Isinya adalah _sweter_, sarung tangan dan topi rajut berwarna ungu. Hinata benar-benar terkejut melihatnya. Selama ini ia belum pernah memiliki _sweater_ rajut berwarna ungu. Jadi ini adalah hadiah yang sangat spesial bagi Hinata.

"Oh, bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau aku tidak punya _sweter_ seperti ini?" Hinata cepat-cepat mencobanya. Ternyata ukurannya pas. Sepertinya memang benar kalau kado ini dari Naruto. Karena satu-satunya fans yang tahu ukuran baju dan warna kesukaan Hinata hanyalah Naruto. Hinata ingat kalau Naruto pernah bertanya tentang ukuran baju Hinata. Hinata tersenyum ketika mengingatnya.

Ternyata masih ada surat di dalam kotak kado tadi.

Isinya adalah:

_From: Naruto  
>To: Hinata<em>

_Selamat ulang tahun Hina-_chan_! Semoga kau suka dengan kadoku. Ehehehe, Hinata-_chan_ pasti terkejut ketika mendapat kado ini. Aku benar 'kan? Kalau aku tebak pasti kado yang pertama kau buka adalah kado ini. Aku benar lagi 'kan? Hehehe._

_Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang menelponmu karena aku sibuk bekerja. Kau pasti tahu kenapa aku sibuk bekerja. Selain untuk membeli kado ini, aku juga harus punya cadangan makanan yang banyak karena sekarang ini musim dingin. Soalnya, di musim dingin, aku ini mudah lapar._

_Semoga kau tidak sedih karena aku tidak pernah menelponmu. Maaf ya, Hinata._

_Kuharap, dengan kado ini kau mau memaafkanku. Dan, aku ingin bilang kalau aku sangat merindukanmu. _Aishiteru_, Hinata._

_P.S:__** Kado ini, hanya untukmu lho! Jadi jangan diberikan pada orang lain!**_

Mata Hinata membulat. Apa benar ada tulisan '_aishiteru_' di surat itu? Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Hinata bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Hinata tersenyum. Air matanya meleleh melewati pipi putihnya yang merona. Dia senang sekali. Ketika membaca surat itu lagi, jantung Hinata berdetak lebih cepat. Apalagi ketika membaca kata '_aishiteru'._

Cepat-cepat Hinata mengambil ponselnya. Dia mengetikkan sesuatu, ternyata SMS. Dia mengirimkan SMS pada Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun_, _arigatou_, _aishiteru_." Kurang lebih, itulah isi SMS-nya.

Dengan tak sabar, Hinata menanti balasan dari Naruto. Tapi setelah lama menunggu tak ada jawaban juga. Hinata agak kecewa, tapi tetap saja ia bahagia.

Perasaan senang itu dengan ajaibnya membuat badan Hinata yang lelah jadi terasa lebih nyaman.

"I-Ini bukan mimpi 'kan?" tanya Hinata entah pada siapa sambil mencubit pipinya hingga berubah warna menjadi merah.

.

.

.

Hinata kini sedang tertidur pulas. Dia tidur sambil menggenggam surat dari Naruto. Dalam tidurnya, Hinata tersenyum. Rasa senang yang meluap-luap dalam diri Hinata sampai terbawa mimpi pula. Namanya juga orang jatuh cinta.

Sementara itu, ternyata Naruto sedang berada di perjalanan menuju apartemen Hinata. Kedua tangannya menenteng dua kantong plastik besar berisi banyak makanan. Ada ramen, kue, cemilan, minuman, dan banyak lagi.

Naruto rupanya ingin mengadakan pesta kecil di rumah Hinata. Sayang sekali dia tidak membawa kue ulang tahun. Sesampainya di apartemen Hinata, Naruto cepat-cepat menekan bel, tapi pintu tak kunjung dibuka. Naruto tidak tahu kalau Hinata saat itu sedang tidur.

Naruto belum menyerah juga. Ia menekan bel sekali lagi.

Belum dibuka juga.

Naruto menekan lagi, lagi dan lagi. Hingga akhirnya pintu itu terbuka dengan terlihatlah wajah Hinata.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!" seru Naruto dengan hebohnya. Ia menjatuhkan kantong plastik di kedua tangannya dan langsung memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

"N-Naruto-_kun_?"

"Selamat ulang tahun ya, Hinata-_chan_! Aku merindukanmu~ Akhir-akhir ini kita jarang bertemu. Rasanya benar-benar senang ketika melihatmu lag!" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari.

"Aku juga senang."

"Apalagi saat aku melihat SMS darimu, Hinata. Aku senang sekali! Akan lebih senang lagi kalau aku mendengarnya secara langsung," kata Naruto.

Hinata merona. Bingung mau melakukan apa. Dia menunduk sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya.

"Lebih baik, Naruto-_kun_ duluan," balas Hinata.

"Baiklah. Ehem," Naruto berdehem. Wajahnya agak merona tipis. Tangannya bergerak untuk menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, begitu juga dengan Hinata.

"_Aishiteru_, Hinata." Akhirnya kata itu meluncur juga dari mulut Naruto.

"_Aishiteru_, Naruto-_kun_," ucap Hinata pelan.

Naruto pun memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Sangat erat, sampai-sampai Hinata kesulitan bernafas.

"Aku senang mendengarnya," kata Naruto.

"A-Aku juga." Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Aku benar-benar beruntung memiliki fans sepertimu, Naruto-_kun_."

"Hahaha, tentu saja. Kau sangat beruntung karena memilikiku. Jadi bisa kita mulai pesta kecilnya?"

Hinata mengangguk dengan semangat. Naruto pun membawa makanan yang ia bawa ke dalam apartemen Hinata. Setelah makanan dan minumannya di tata serapi mungkin di meja makan, Naruto dan Hinata memulai pesta mereka.

Meski hanya berdua, Hinata sudah merasa sangat senang. Karena, di hari ulang tahunnya kali ini, Hinata bisa merayakannya bersama orang yang ia cintai. Yaitu Naruto Uzumaki. Fans nomor satunya.

.

.

.

Owari!

A/N –lagi-:

Sekuel-nya masih kependekan ya? Atau masih kurang puas dengan endingnya? Nana sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga (?) untuk membuat fic ini, jadi jangan marah sama Nana ya. Kalau mau marah, marah aja ke Masashi yang belum juga menamatkan Naruto dan justru membuat Naruto ikut perang tiada akhir (?)

Dan, sekali lagi Nana mau minta maaf karena mem-publish fic ini di bulan Januari. Padahal mestinya di-publish di bulan Desember. Maaf ya semuanya..!

Sepertinya, saya kebanyakan bicara, lebih baik cukup diakhiri sampai sini saja. Jaa nee~~


End file.
